


Of blood and Love

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Lust, M/M, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ragnar's eyes scanned the crowd he scoffed. These people were so dull, plain and boring. Ragnar was bored with them he wanted something new something fresh. When his nose caught the scent of something sweet, it made him feel drunk. He rushed to the scent and found a young man just walking into the club. He was smaller than Ragnar, with brown curly hair and was just what Ragnar wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of blood and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> This was just a small plot bunny I had.

As Ragnar's eyes scanned the crowd he scoffed. These people were so dull, plain and boring. They were dressed in black, with dyed hair and little personality. Ragnar was bored with them he wanted something new something fresh. As a vampire Ragnar wasn't very picky when it came to blood but recently the people he has fed off are starting to change his diet. Their blood made him sick, it was filled with alcohol, drugs and poor foods he can't even remember the last time he had drank virgin blood.

Many people tried to get his attention but he brushed them off. Suddenly his nose caught the scent of something sweet, it made him feel drunk. He rushed to the scent and found a young man just walking into the club. He was smaller than Ragnar, with brown curly hair and was just what Ragnar wanted. He approached him before anyone else could.

"Never seen you before. You new?" Ragnar asked

"Y-Yes sir" he replied

"Sir?" Ragnar questioned

"You are a vampire, so I should respect you"

"Glad you know the rules. What is your name?" Ragnar asked

"Athelstan" he replied

"I am Ragnar. You are mine tonight" Ragnar said

"Yes, sir"

Ragnar grabbed him by the hand and took him to is private room. He sat him on the bed and then locked the door. He turned back to Athelstan and saw how nervous he looked. He sat next to him and asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit nervous. It's been awhile" Athelstan replied

"How long?" Ragnar asked

"Four years" he replied

Ragnar nodded and stroked his beard in thought "What do you get out of this? Other than money"

"I get...excited" Athelstan replied

"You want sex as well" Ragnar asked

"Yes, please sir"

"You have nice manners, I like it. Just call me Ragnar. I'll be nice tonight, unless you say otherwise" Ragnar said

"Thank you. Um, may I kiss you?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar licked his lips and closed the gap between them. Locking lips he was immediately entranced by his sweetness. He was no virgin which was a shame but he was still just as sweet. As their tongues danced Ragnar pushed Athelstan onto the mattress. He reluctantly pulled away from Athelstan's lips and removed his shirt.

"Do you remember the safety rules?" Ragnar asked. He didn't want to hurt this one, in fact he wanted to keep him safe from everything.

"I remember" Athelstan replied. He exposed neck and waited for Ragnar fangs.

Ragnar licked Athelstan's neck before slowly sinking his fangs in. Athelstan gasped and trembled beneath him, he was turned on already. Ragnar smiled when he felt Athelstan wrap his arms around him and grind his hips into his crotch. When he had drank his fill he stopped and pulled away.

Athelstan was a quivering mess beneath him, he could see his erection tenting though his trousers. Ragnar grinned and stripped away all of his and Athelstan clothing.

"Are you still up for sex?" Ragnar asked

"Oh yes, please" Athelstan begged

Ragnar smirked and prepared Athelstan. Once he was ready he plunged into him and fucked him into the mattress. Despite Athelstan's shy and nervous nature he was a wild one in bed.

"Don't stop, I need more" Athelstan begged

"So needy" Ragnar said playfully

"It's been four years" Athelstan said

"Oh yeah, you must be very pent up" Ragnar said

"I am" Athelstan replied

With one swift movement Ragnar flipped himself onto his back while Athelstan sat on top of him "Do as much as you want" Ragnar said. Athelstan knew what he meant and began riding him hard. After several hours they both fell asleep. When they woke up they both got dressed and Athelstan asked for his pay.

"Payment?" Ragnar snorted "I'll pay you by taking you home with me"

"What?" Athelstan asked

"Yeah, I like you, I want to keep you. All your needs will be taken care of and my wife will enjoy you as well" Ragnar explained as he kissed his neck.

"Your wife?"

"Yeah we will take care of you. Let's go" Ragnar said

Athelstan didn't say yes but he didn't say no either. Living with two vampires became heaven to him and all three of them were happy.


End file.
